Starfox and the Gate
by ACID35
Summary: Starfox, now well aged in his career as a mercenary, finds himself thrown into a world to which he is not accustomed to. With the violent tyrant Jothem holding him under the gun, it seems that he will be forced to work his way through this new realm - one which is overwhelmed with war and strife.
1. Chapter 1

There was a crack overhead, thundering claps of ballistic shells followed by shrapnel flinging into the worn buildings below. Among the pieces of debris and flame flew Fox McCloud, his body limp in its stasis suit as he careened through glass walls. He rolled unto a stop, and remained motionless in the silence of the hive city's depths. Neon lights glowed, and the sounds of screaming jet cars soon grew loud. Three riders came screaming into the building Fox had fallen into, vulpine like Fox, driving fast in single passenger jet bikes before halting before the fallen mercenary.

The front rider killed his gravity turbine and dismounted, his heavy boots kicking up dust and debris as he made his way calmly to Fox. The two other riders dismounted as well, following behind their leader with rifles in hand, "He sure put up a fight didn't he" One said, pulling of the helmet of his stasis suit.

The leader of the riders turned to him "Keep the helmet on, the city's air will kill you faster than bullet wounds." He turned to Fox, kicking him hard on his side, "This dog will be dead soon enough, there's no way his suit is functioning after that shot…"

The shortest of the riders, jittery with adrenaline, held up a compact rocket launcher in triumph, "Human weapons aint to bad! Blew em right out of hez little canopy didn't it? He tried to shoot you Jothem!"

The leader, Jothem, nodded, "Nearly got me…" He knelt down to Fox's helmet, grabbing it firmly before ripping it off. Fox's eyes squinted as he lost his mask, the thick polluted air making him cough violently. "It's nice isn't it?" Jothem said with a laugh. He let out a sigh and pulled out a flat computer drive from his combat vest, "You know, I'm surprised they sent a mercenary to get this file from me. I assumed it was worth more value than that…" He looked to Fox, "Unless, of course, the galaxy's finest were never informed of the file's theft." Fox looked to Jothem, blood beginning to trickle from his nostrils, "Who sent you mercenary?" Jothem said. Fox replied with a cough.

The jittery rider pulled a laser pistol from it holster, and pointed it to Fox quickly, "Let's just off hem Jothem eh? I'm sure his suits got sem sorta tracker on it. Maybe itell get us to where he came from."

"Relax, I'm sure our friend would love to co-operate with us. One mercenary to another…" Jothem replied, never taking his eyes off of Fox. He pulled a knife from his pocket and placed in on Foxes neck – casually sliding it across his skin, sheering off his fur with ease. "What do you say Fox?"

Fox coughed, "If you're going to give me a trim… at least make it even." A smirk came over Foxes face, followed by more violent coughing. Jothem laughed himself, putting his knife away while taking Fox's helmet and crushing it underfoot.

"You're funny… but humor won't get you very far in this pollution." Jothem said, kicking the broken helmet away, "Now, I can leave you here if you wish. That's fine. But I got this feeling you're not going to want that. We're both mercenaries right? We both got a job we have to do. So I'm offering you a chance here. I get you somewhere safe, and you help me in return."

Fox looked long at Jothem, his green eyes now focused and sober, "Just business?"

Jothem nodded, "Just business, and I'll tell you what. You help me out, and I'll split the credits I get for ransoming this information."

Fox laughed, rolling to his back, "I should be blown up more often…"

"Do we have a deal?" Jothem asked.

"Yeah, I guess we do…" Fox said, coughing more violently. Jothem nodded, pulling his laser pistol from his holster, and quickly turning it upon his fellow rider. He pulled the trigger, and the rider's chest burst open as he plummeted to the earth .The jittery rider, upon seeing his comrade's recent collapse, struck upright in his posture, looking to Jothem with a new found fear.

"Good." Jothem said, pulling the fallen rider's helmet from this head, "Well, let's get going then." He offered the blood stained helmet to Fox, who took it with a weak hand, "I never did catch your name…"

Fox struggled to sit up, but when he did he quickly put the new helmet on – and took a relieved breath. He turned to Jothem, "It's Fox, Fox McCloud."

/

"He should have been here by now…" Krystal said, looking to the dock bays through the lounge's windows. She was accompanied by Slippy and Falco, both of whom where more occupied with a card game than Fox's return.

"I wouldn't sweat it too much, Fox has been known to make people wait around. Even his girlfriend." Falco said, looking up from his game. Krystal's blue fur glistened in the halogen lights of the lounge room, she played with her tail nervously as she dropped onto a nearby couch.

"He usually calls…" Krystal said under her breath.

Slippy laughed, "Well, usually being the key word."

Krystal shot a glare at him, "I think you should be a little more worried! They said the assignment he had was dangerous. What if something bad happened, or if he…"

Falco sighed, "They're all dangerous Krystal, and sometimes you get into a situation where you can't call your girlfriend." Falco threw some cards onto the playing table, and Slippy let out a grunt.

"You win again…" Slippy said, standing up slowly.

"I do win again." Falco answered with a laugh. He turned to Krstyal, whose eyes still remained fixed on the docking bay, "It's going to be fine Krystal. Really, if there was something wrong, well… it's going to be fine." Falco's words seemed to bounce off Krystal, who still kept her eyes fixed on the docking bay. Falco and Slippy played for a little while longer, but eventually retired for the evening.

But Krystal remained there, waiting after sleeping hours, waiting for Fox who never came back.

/

There was a daze over Fox, his body sore and immobile as he rested on a rusted and tattered cot. Jothem stayed by closely, the two sharing a worn down room within the hive city depths. Outside their room rested the many other mercenaries who were Jothem's companions, the lot of them armed with similar gear and life support systems. They murmured silently, in a language Fox was not used to. As Fox came to his senses, Jothem turned to him.

"You rest well?" Jothem asked.

"As well as one can, with shrapnel wounds." Fox said with a grunt, "You guys bother to use any healing syringes?"

Jothem laughed, "Don't have any Fox. This isn't exactly an elite unit." He pointed to the mercenaries outside, making note of their tattered war gear and worn weaponry, "So, might I ask what it is, exactly, you were sent here to do?"

"Get the information you have." Fox replied, sitting up slowly.

"Do you know what the information is?" Jothem asked.

Fox shrugged, "Something worth one hundred thousand credits." He moved to the side of his bed, and stood slowly.

Jothem kept his eyes on Fox as he slowly began to pace around the room, "One hundred thousand credits? Well, that's certainly disappointing…"

"Seems pretty good to me," Fox said, "But apparently, the information is worth more?"

Jothem laughed, "You know, it's always a good habit to ask questions before you take on a job. Could save you this kind of trouble."

Fox stopped, and looked to Jothem with interest, "So it is something that's worth more."

"It is." Jothem said with a smile, "It absolutely is." Jothem watched as Fox nodded slowly, and continued to pace the room in a steady manner, "Do you want to know what, exactly, it is?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt things." Fox replied, looking to the mercenaries outside. He checked his surroundings casually, but was disappointed to find that the room had been cleaned of any make-shift weapons. As well, his armor had been removed during his unconsciousness, now all that remained was the jumpsuit he wore under his gear.

Jothem stood, "It is a map, a map to a gateway Fox. Into a world which I think could carry much prospect." He walked over to Fox side, and looked out to the mercenaries as well, "Well, at least, there must be promise of prospect… for it to be guarded so carefully I mean."

"If I were to guess, it sounds to me like you want to do more than get a ransom for that map." Fox said.

"You're absolutely right Fox, I've made a copy of the map, and while I'm going to sell back the original. I will see for myself what this gateway leads to. But… of course, there is a catch. The map is encrypted in a code I cannot solve on my own. An encryption which, apparently, a well-renowned Fox McCloud is familiar with."

Fox, now feeling more nimble, felt his confidence begin to come back to him. He stepped out of his room, into the group of mercenaries. Jothem followed, "I take it there's a reason you haven't killed me yet, aside from figuring out who my seller is?"

"Yes McCloud," Jothem answered turning to Fox, "and it is something which, unfortunately, cannot be negotiated with." Those mercenaries around Fox raised their weapons, which inclined Fox to laugh subtlety.

"You do seem to get what you want don't you Jothem?" He asked.

Jothem nodded, "I do McCloud. Now," He pulled the computer drive from his combat vest, "Would you be so kind as to lead us to our promising new future?"


	2. Chapter 2

"It's been three weeks now Falco, I think it's fair to say something went wrong." Peppy stated calmly leaning back in his chair. He and Falco rested within the main piloting room of the Great Fox, Krystal waiting just outside the entrance doors. Among them were several new members of the Star Fox team, all of them green to the trade and none of them entirely promising employees. Falco, resting in a commanding chair next to Peppy, shook his head in confusion.

"I just don't understand it. This isn't his first road show… very unlike him."

"Unlike him or not Falco, we need to do something. Krystal is panicking, Slippy has been venting about some renegade mission to which I can only hope is just talk, and you… well… you seem to be handling it in your own way. But either way, this team's loss of a leader is taxing, and nothing's worse than a crew losing their ability to think clearly." Peppy stopped for a moment, looking to the new members at their post, "You can all leave, please." He said with a loud, raspy voice. The member's eyes popped up nervously from their computer screens, and they soon followed Peppy's wishes. As they left, Falco shook his head.

"Why Fox hired those idiots I'll never know."

"What are we going to do?" Peppy asked.

"What do you mean? About the newcomers?" Falco replied, looking back to Peppy.

"No! For God's sake, what are we going to do about Fox?"

Falco leaned forward in his chair, "You're usually the one with the plan Pep."

Peppy smiled through his glasses, "I'm getting old Falco, too old to be thinking of new schemes and witty solutions. No… I can maybe track Fox down, but from there you will have to be the one with the plan."

"And if he is in trouble, save him." Falco added, "Which seems to be my primary job description."

Peppy let out a quite laugh, "I thought it was the other way around?"

"Of course he'd want you to think that." Falco retorted, shooting up from his seat. He walked over to the holographic computer in the middle of the piloting room, and turned it on. "Do we know where the good leader's last suit transmission was?" He asked, punching in several commands on the keyboard.

"I got as far as that. It seems the last transmission came from a hive city several light years from our position. The suit rendered critical damage, and then ceased transmission." Peppy said. Falco continued to punch numbers into the computer, before bringing up the city sector where Fox's transmission came from.

"Well, critical damage doesn't necessarily mean death…" Falco said, looking at the area.

"No, it doesn't, and judging by Fox's track record there's little doubt he's still up and running." Peppy stood from his seat and walked to the computer. He pushed Falco out of the way and brought up another area of the hive city, "Of course, what also tipped me off to this fact was Fox managing to turn on his emergency signal, which has been activated for several days now…"

Falco laughed, "Well, I'm surprised he had the decency to give us that much. So he's still on planet then?"

Peppy nodded, "He is."

"So we should be telling Krystal, right? She should know he's ok?"

Peppy shook his head, turning his back to the floating screens of the computer, "No, that wouldn't be a good idea. She is just as impulsive as Fox. She'll go after him herself, and we could have a whole other problem on our hands."

Falco continued to look at the screens, moving his fingers across them as he slowly developed a mission plan, "You don't think she has the ability to handle this herself?"

"Of course she does. She's a better shot than you on the ground. My fear is she will not be able to remain objective. She could end up endangering herself and Fox" Peppy looked to the exiting door of the piloting room, there Krystal still remained, waiting to hear the verdict of Fox's whereabouts.

Falco peaked over his shoulder at Krystal, then let out a grunt as he turned back to the computers, "So… I suppose that means I'm going?"

"Do you think you can?" Peppy replied, turning back to Falco, "I know it's your habit to act as if these things don't bother you, but you and I know that's not entirely true."

"I can handle it." Falco said, retrieving satellite pictures of the hive city, "I'm also fairly certain this is where I'm going to get him back. Several miles from where the last transmission was."

Peppy looked to the screen, taking carful view of the hive city's ruined landscape, "Well, it's a start…" As the two looked on, the door entering into the piloting room opened, and Krystal came rushing through it.

"Have you two figured it out?" She said, rushing to the computer screen, "Is this his emergency signal? Is he alright?"

Falco looked to Peppy, giving him an assuring nod before the two looked to Krystal, "We don't know." Peppy said.

Krystal drew her eyes to Falco, "Is he telling the truth?" Falco cleared his throat and nodded slowly. Krystal eyes became a glare, "Is he telling the truth Falco?"

Falco looked to her, "We know he's alive."

Krystal nodded slowly and looked to Peppy, "Care to tell me why you thought I shouldn't know this?"

Peppy reached to put an arm on her shoulder, but Krystal pushed it away, "Krystal, you know why. It's protocol… that's all it is. You're emotionally attached to…"

"I know what I am Peppy! But I know I'm at least entitled to know what's happened to him." Krystal looked to the screens, "Is that where he is?"

"You can't go Krystal." Falco said, stepping between her and the computer, "You know it's against better judgment to send you out there. You know this job requires objectivity."

"So you'll be going alone then?" Krystal asked. Falco nodded, "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Not much else choice Krystal." Falco replied, downloading the information from the main computer onto his combat suit. Several computer lights ignited on Falco's black and green armored plates as the data transferred.

"I can go with you Falco." She said, nearly pleading, "Please let me go with you." Falco stared at her for a moment, and Peppy made no effort to interfere. He simply walked back over to his piloting chair, and sat down with a tired weight. Krystal persisted, "I may not be objective Falco, but I know you're not entirely either. Fox is someone we care about, so let's work to get him back."

Falco sighed and gave a slow nod, "I guess I could always use a good shooting hand…"

Krystal's eyes brightened, "Is that a yes?"

"I suppose." Falco replied. She embraced him quickly, and he just as quickly broke away with discomfort. "Don't get all emotional on me."

Krystal nodded and peeked over to the computer, "So when do we leave?"


	3. Chapter 3

Fox sat calmly within the anti-gravity carrier, Jothem and several other guards surrounded him with guns at the ready. Jothem's were fixed steadily upon him, his foot tapping with agitation, "I don't suppose you have any idea if our next stop will be our last?" He said to Fox.

Fox looked to one of the mercenaries, taking note of the mechanical pupils rapidly widening and contracting. He quickly looked to the others as well, attempting to see if there was perhaps a weaker on the could take captive. But they all proved to be battle-hardened, so Fox looked back to Jothem, "Your guess is as good as mine."

Jothem let laugh, and with a sudden bout of fury slammed his fist into Fox's snout. There was a loud crack followed by a steady flow of blood. Fox coughed, and Jothem pulled out his pistol, "No Fox, your guess is supposed to be better than mine. That was the deal, remember?" Jothem pressed the pistol into the side of Fox's skull.

Fox looked to it, "I remember a deal, several actually. Perhaps you need to jog my memory on which one we're talking about now."

Jothem's face was cold, "With pleasure." He slammed the pistols butt onto the top Fox's skull, causing a cut to form and blood to drip generously off his orange fur, "I'm tired of the games McCloud. We don't have time for three more weeks, and we don't have the money for eight more trips. You had better be giving us the right direction McCloud," He placed the pistol back onto Fox's head, "Or I'll simply find someone with who can."

Fox smirked, "It's a pretty unique code Jothem. I mean, you went to all that trouble to capture me right?"

Jothem pulled his weapon's hammer back, "It's not unique enough for only one person to know it I'm afraid. So, are we sure you've got the right place this time Fox? Or are we simply buying you more time?"

Fox sniffed and rubbed the excess blood off his snout, "Maybe I should take a closer look at my calculations."

Jothem smiled, "Maybe you should." He returned his pistol back to its holster, and their carrier careened through the sky. Fox was given a single hand-held computer, to which he quickly recalculated his map directions. Upon seeing Fox's new calculation, Jothem gave the signal to his pilot to change direction, and soon the mercenary squad was careening to the outskirts of the hive city. The traffic of jet cars soon thinned as the loud roaring population of the hive city was left behind. Fox's eyes darted throughout the cockpit frantically, desperate to find some sort of escape. His hands were bound, and his body stripped of all clothes. He inspected the cuffs more closely, in hopes their design was easy enough to slip past, but it seemed to no avail. The carrier continued on, and Fox racked his brain for a solution.

"We're coming up to our destination sir." The pilot shouted past the roaring turbines. Jothem jumped from his seat, looking through the carrier's windows.

"There she is…" Jothem said between a wide smirk. In front of the carrier rested a large cliff face, its side completely smoothed and shimmering in the overbearing sun. Jothem inspected the wall for a moment, then turned to the pilot, "Have we found it?"

Pilot shook his head, setting the carrier into a steady hover, "No sir, I don't think so… it's just a rock we're looking at. Unless the gates lower…"

Jothem growled, he inspected the cliff face more closely, looking for some sign of a gate, but eventually shot his contracted eyes back to Fox. He walked over to him, pulling his pistol from its holster "Have we failed again McCloud?"

Fox sat back, casually, "No, I don't think so. The gate's here, but will need a little uncovering in order to be passed through."

Jothem tapped his foot, judging Fox's words "Does it?"

"It does, and it looks like you'll need a guide to do it." Fox answered, raising his cuffs, "Someone who needs his hands freed."

"Well look at you McCloud! Trying to stay one step ahead of your eventual death I see." Jothem signaled one of his comrades to unbind Fox, who did so immediately. Fox rubbed his wrists, and stood calmly.

"The gate requires a code to be opened. The one I solved. I will open the gate for you if, of course, I'm allowed to join your little vacation…" Fox looked over to two human mercenaries, "Alive, preferably. Could I get some clothes?"

"And a battle suit as well…" Jothem said, looking to Fox, "We're going to need it for the journey aren't we McCloud?"

Fox nodded, "It seems that way…" One of the mercenaries handed Fox clothes and a hard battle suit, to which he quickly placed himself in. Soon after that, he directed the pilot to punch several intricate codes into the carrier's computer, and then looked to Jothem with an affirming nod.

"Is this is then McCloud?" Jothem asked, looking to the mountain face, "For certain this time?"

Fox walked to the pilot windows, now fully dressed in battered battle-armor, "That's what the maps say at least. But, it will still need a final code while we enter it…" Fox pointed to his head, "Which is safe up in here of course."

"Of course," Jothem replied, keeping his eyes eagerly fixed on the cliff ahead, "And how do you intend to open the gate might I ask?"

Fox placed his hand on Jothem's shoulder, "That's for me to know. Until we pass through of course. All you need to do is fly this straight through that wall" Fox pointed to the cliff face.

Jothem immediately shot his eyes to Fox, "This wouldn't be a kind of trick would it, a final act of valor?"

"Well that would be sort of counterproductive wouldn't it?" Fox replied, adjusting his combat suit, "Staying alive is a big goal of mine, I like breathing and all that."

Jothem looked back to the wall, thinking deeply about it for a time, he turned to his pilot, "I suppose we should do it then, shouldn't we?"

Fox cleared his throat, "I suppose you should…"

"Do you need any time to prepare McCloud?"

"None."

"Well, that's very good…"

"Do you know what's on the other side? Any idea at all?"

Jothem sighed, "That's the beauty of it… I haven't the slightest clue." He straightened his posture and looked to his fellow mercenaries, "Gentlemen, prepare your weapons. We have a new world to conquer!" The mercenaries began their rustling, the whole squad of twelve quickly placing blaster batteries and bullets into place, adjusting their battle-scarred armor and visors. Several of them attached atomic knives to their chest, blades capable of splitting any atomic material with ease. There were explosives, rations, and all other sorts of odd gear strapped to the warriors. As they prepared, Jothem turned to Fox, "And to you McCloud, understand that one wrong move, and I won't hesitate to blow your head off."

Fox smiled, "Let's save the threats for when we're through the gate. I'm sure I'll have thought of some escape plan by then."

Jothem smiled, "I'm sure." He signaled the pilot to proceed forward, and so he did. The carriers' jets went from idle to full throttle, and very quickly the large ship sped at the cliff face. Jothem looked intently, and before his eyes the cliff face began to vanish, it being replaced with a hellish light. There seemed to be whispers from it, and Fox began to feel a pounding on his mind. Jothem as well began to stagger as they progressed forward, making him turn to his crew suddenly, who looked about in a fright, all of reaching for their ears as the whispers began to turn into screams. Jothem tried to remain calm, but soon found himself jumping at every screech he heard, "Is this a game McCloud?!" He shouted, clutching onto his head. Fox, trying to maintain his own composure, found it impossible to answer. Loud screams invaded his mind, and a fear unknown to him overtook his body. He began to tremble, and soon found himself overwhelmed by an unspeakable panic.

"McCloud!" Jothem shouted again, trying to stand to his feet. He turned to the pilot, who violently shook within his chair. The turbines of the Carrier became uneven, and Jothem made his way to him, "Keep it steady! Keep it steady!" The Carrier had now reached the very surface of the cliff's peak, and as the ship passed through into that damning light Fox felt as though his entire body was being torn apart by the fear and chaos he felt inside. He let out wail as he felt what seemed to be fingernails within his head, accompanied by images of men being torn apart. Fox looked to the mercenaries, and watched in horror as one drew his pistol and quickly shot himself in the head – two others eagerly following his lead. The same thought crossed Fox's mind, and he soon found that his body began crawling to a laser pistol which had fallen to the floor.

The shining haze engulfed the ship, and as it did Fox saw another Mercenary jump from his seat. He let out a roar as he tore the flesh from his face, and drew his pistol onto his comrades. He pulled the trigger, and shattered the skulls of two mercenaries, their visors crumbling under the heated blast. Jothem looked to the group, "Keep it together!" He shouted, "All of you! Keep it together!" Though Jothem roared, his voice seemed muted by the screeching to which they all heard. Fox tried to stand, in hopes to stop the maddened combat between the Mercenaries, but his legs would not listen to him. The rampaged shooter had already shot a hole through the stomach of a mercenary attempting to pry the gun from him, and now had spattered his own brains onto the carrier's floor. The remaining five of the group now began to grapple with one another, all in a panic and frenzy, slipping on the fresh gore beneath their feet as they drew their knives and clenched their fists. One soon spotted Fox on the ground, and quickly pounced upon him. He went for Foxes throat with his hands, clenching at him with all his might. Fox desperately tried to fight back, but was overcome by the Mercenary relentless grasp, his eyes bloodshot as he began to crush Fox's windpipe.

"Get a grip!" Fox shouted, punching the Mercanary in the face. It had no effect, and so Fox pulled the atomic knife strapped to the Mercenary's chest. He jammed it into the Mercenary's side, but even that didn't stop the Mercenary's onlslaught.

The Mercenary continued his choke and begun to chant under his breath, "It is for the gods… for the gods…" Fox stabbed his attacker several more times, which the maddened soldier eventually succumbed to. His grip became weak; but his eyes never left Fox. He chanted and choked until he could no longer breathe, and slipped of Fox stiff armed and twitching.

Then, at once, the voices stopped. Fox's head suddenly became clear, and he looked to what remained of Jothem's crew. Only four were alive, two of which seemed critically wounded, "What de 'ell happened!" One of them shouted, attempting to stop the bleeding from a stab wound he had received. Fox stood on weak knees, and made his way over to Jothem.

"Are we through?" Fox asked him, looking through the cockpit's front windows.

Jothem, still calming himself, quickly pulled his pistol and raised it at Fox, "Trying to be clever?! Thought you'd off us with a little magic trick McCloud?!"

Fox raised his hands, taking great care to hide the atomic knife in his palm, "You and I had no idea what was beyond this gate Jothem."

Jothem shook his head, "But we just got through the gate didn't we? That whole fiasco was tjust us passing through the gate wasn't it?! The gate which only you had the code for!"

"I was just using the codes Jothem!" Fox shouted back, "I had no idea what was going to happen when we entered into it!"

"I find that hard to believe!" Jothem roared back, his snout flaring with adrenaline. Fox made ready to speak again, but was interrupted by a loud alarm throughout the carrier's interior. Jothem's eyes widened, and he turned them to the pilot, "Are the thrusters gone?"

The pilot looked to him in a fright, "They've just melted off! two of our turbines are completely gone! The hull seems to be cracked, the major weapons are offline, and apparently we're now off planet!"

Jothem looked outside, and let out a gasp as his eyes focused on the bright stars set upon the dark canopy of space, "Of course it'd be our luck! How much oxygen in the emergency tanks?"

"Less than an hour!" The pilot shouted back, now frantically trying to control the ships movement as it tossed itself violently.

"Then find a landing zone, now!" Jothem roared, turning to Fox.

"This ship wasn't meant for space travel? How the hell do you not figure for space travel?!" Fox said.

"It was supposed to be a warp to another planet!" Jothem retorted, "And it wasn't supposed to kill more than half of my crew!"

"Guess that's the price you pay when you walk into things ill informed… really should ask questions before you take a job." Fox barked. Jothem went for his pistol, but Fox quickly placed the atomic knife he carried to Jothem's neck, "Let's use some reason for once…" Fox stated calmly. Causing Jothem to nod, and lower his weapon.

"When we get planet side… we'll talk about your future." Jothem spat.

"I found a planet sir!" The pilot shouted, still struggling with the ships controls. The alarms continued to blare in the background, and Jothem gave his attention to the situation.

"Tell me it's clear to land there!"

The pilot looked at his onboard computer nervously, "Ah… well… it's a breathable planet, but…"

"But?" Jothem said with angst, looking at the screen himself.

"I think we have just been targeted by its local battleships…" The pilot replied. Fox, upon hearing these last words, jumped forward to the cockpit. He examined the computer screen closely, his eyes widening at the site of a very large battle cruiser. Several other alarms erupted, two of which were accompanied by the computer screen blaring the words "Missile Launch Detected."

"We're under fire." Fox said calmly, "Let me pilot." The current pilot looked to him nervously, but soon relieved himself, and Fox replaced the quivering human from his position. Fox put a piloting headset on, and quickly brought the ship into a stabilized flight pattern, "What weapons do we have online still?"

"Only the main rail laser…" Jothem answered, sitting at the co-pilot seat.

"I'm throwing up flares…" Fox said punching several commands into the carrier's computer.

"I do hope the rumors about your piloting skills are true McCloud." Jothem replied, turning on the Carrier's defensive shields. As he did so the ship received a transmission, to which Fox allowed through.

From the other side, came a loud, thundering voice, its only word being the cry, "WAAAAAGH!"


	4. Chapter 4

The rocket careened towards the planet's surface. Its particles splitting in the air, the atmosphere acting like a blanket of spines as it cut the carrier's hull apart. There was no oxygen left in its tanks, and the crew had now placed their emergency suits on as they careened downwards. Fox hands trembled, the Carrier fighting against him like a violent creature. The ship's controls shook violently in his hands, as it attempted to spiral out of control. Jothem was at his side, working the shields with a rapid panic – attempting to protect himself and the crew from gamma rays and heat exposure.

There front glass cracked, their hull crumpled, and behind them enemy rockets screamed in pursuit, splitting into millions of smaller projectiles, hammering themselves into the ship's shield in a violent wave of explosion and thunder. Fox felt the blow, and the carrier began a violent spin. It tumbled out of control as they plummeted to the planet below them.

Fox turned to Jothem, "We have to abandon ship!" He shouted, violently rocking in his seat as another wave of splintered rockets hammered across the ships surface.

Jothem grit his teeth, "We can't yet! We're not low enough for a Halo jump! We need more time!" He violently worked against the G-forces around him, still trying to maintain turbine, thruster and shield.

"How much time?" Fox replied, trying again to steady the ships decent.

"Forty seconds!" Jothem shouted back, speaking over the crack of released shells and rockets. Fox looked to the dying computer, its last messages spewing over the screen before going permanently black. Several Ork ships eagerly pursued them to the earth's surface, all their weapons firing hot at the damaged ship.

Fox shook his head, stabilizing the carrier before attempting to evade their pursuers, "You have ten seconds, maybe. The second volley of rockets will do us in. We need to drop now!" Jothem didn't reply, but instead punched buttons and commands in a violent panic. Fox shot a glance at him, "Jothem! Now! We need to drop now! Open the hatch!" as Fox spoke another loud siren blared overhead, a thunderous clap was heard as another wave of splinter missiles speed towards the wounded ship.

Jothem shook his head, still pressing buttons frantically, "W-we'll die if we jump! The suits can't take it!"

Fox let out a growl and unbuckled his seatbelt, the auto-pilot failed, and now the carrier began descending at a violent, screaming pace. Fox made his way to the back of the carrier, passing the remaining crew, "We're jumping!" He shouted to them, reaching for the emergency trigger for the carrier's drop doors, "Suit up! Gear up! Now!" Shrapnel flew in every direction, and the splinter missiles closed in. Jothem, upon seeing Fox's removal of the doors, unbuckled himself in a hurry, making his way to the back with great effort.

The four remaining survivors followed Fox's lead, all jumping soon after the other – into violent space, into fiery war. As the last of the group fell from the carrier, the missiles closed in behind, swallowing the ship in fire. With visors on, and rapid decent in motion – the explosion was but a whisper in the depths of space, and now Fox's eyes rested towards the planet below him. Jothem was the closest to him, their bodies still numb to any feeling as they slowly began to enter into the planet's atmosphere.

Fox steadied his breathing, still keeping his mind on task as he felt the sensation of wind and material begin to hit against his suit. Then came the rounds from behind – the Ork ships still attempting to shoot the evacuators of the carrier. Fox looked to where Jothem was, now surprised to see a great separation between them. He looked over to his other side, but was unable to spot any of the other crewmen. It was Fox, and the sound of his steady breathing in the safety suit. The wind picked up around him, and began to thrash his body violently. He passed through a storm cloud, and saw the stream line of bullets circle around him. As he drew nearer to the ground, he attempted to start his onboard computer – but found the gamma radiation had fried it. Fox realized then his Halo jump would have to be done manually, and soon began to adjust his flight pattern.

As he redirected his fall, the Ork ships dispatched from Fox. He looked to his right, to find that they had now brought their sites onto one of the mercenary crewmen. Unlike Fox, the mercenary's suit had ignited; damaged from the preliminary fall. He frantically attempted to douse himself, but before he could, the Orks were upon him – and tore his body apart with a hail-storm of fire. Fox only observed the sight for a moment, but quickly brought his attention back to the task at hand. He needed to slow his decent, and his computer was not online to initiate his anti-gravity thrusters. Fox turned himself over, and pulled a handle on his chest. There was a snap of ignition, and Fox pulled it again. The gravity thrusters ignited, and Fox steadied himself as his decent neared its end. The Ork ships didn't turn on him, and for that he was grateful. Soon, there was a harsh thrash on his back, and Fox's body was whipped across the ground. For his sake, it was only damp soil. He braced himself as the suit took the impact of rock and brush, until he finally came to a stop – his visor cracked and oxygen tanking leaking.

Fox stood, his balance off and eyesight impaired. For the moment, within his confused gaze, the area seemed clear. Fox pulled his helmet off and detached his landing thrusters. He looked at his suit, disappointed to find that no web gear had been attached. During his decent from the ship, he had forgotten to take any weapons or survival tools. For now, all Fox carried was the atomic knife along his suit's belt. Fox inspected the black suit closely, disappointed to find all of its effective gadgets completely destroyed. There was no communicator, no cavity support or thermal heating. It seemed that even the armor had been compromised by the plummet. All the suit did now was protect his body from the elements. Fox tried to stable himself, doing his best to overcome motion sickness and oxygen deprivation. Fox vomited, but then quickly began to make his way to a line of trees only a little ways off from his position. They swerved and pivoted in his confusion, and then there came the sound of screaming Orks.

It was a sound alien to Fox, but one he knew meant trouble none the less. He took no time to turn, and survey the scene – he only kept moving for the tree line. There was a wave of gunfire from behind him, Fox collapsed to the floor as he heard a bullet skim past his shoulder while another hammered into his lower rib cage. Fox stood again quickly, running his hand over his back to assure that the bullet had not punctured the suit. There was more fire – the crackling of weapon discharge behind him. Another bullet careened past Fox, and another slammed into the armor along his calf. Again, no puncture, but the shock of the report caused Fox to slip in the mud – and in a moment of panic he turned to see what pursued him. To his horror, it was six large Orks. The largest of which pointed at him with a Bolt Pistol.

"Etz a sticken fuzzey Uman!" The Ork Shouted, raising in the air a large cleaver, "Kill da Uman!" The other Orks agreed, and sent for another wave of bullets. They missed Fox, and so he continued his retreat to the tree line. It wasn't far now, and while his body was moving with great difficulty, he soon found himself among the brush.

But another report came from the rabble of Orks, and this time several bullets landed into Fox's back; all in succession, the last of which penetrating through the plates of multi-fiber armor, sinking into his flesh, and puncturing his right lung. Fox gasped, and dropped to the floor, now struggling to breathe. He began to crawl in the grime and mud as bullets streamlined through the mist and fog of the wood. Fox looked desperately for an exit, for any escape, but there was none. Behind him, the trampling feet of Ork could be heard, and Fox quickly rolled to his back. He pulled his atomic knife out to the ready, and then the Orks descended upon him with violent screams.


	5. Chapter 5

Falco piloted the large carrier ship – one of the few purchased by the Starfox Team. It was not an aircraft Falco was particularly fond of, the controls were much less responsive than that of an Arwing, but the mission called for subtlety and a large amount of supplies, so it was the carrier he flew. Krystal sat in the Co-Pilot's seat by his side. Their several day journey now coming to its end as they began their descent onto the planet which Fox was last heard from.

Krystal and Falco were silent, tapping on touch screens and adjusting coordinates, all the while listening to the humming of the ships twin engines. While it was clear Krystal had no intention of igniting conversation, Falco did his best to for one none the less, "Are you worried about him?"

"Of course I am." Krystal replied quickly, now making sure her eyes remained focused on the screens before her.

"It's just, haven't really seen you cry or anything… you know?" Falco glanced at Krystal, his eyes lingering for a moment. Krystal did not reply, "I just want to know if you really are worried is all…"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Krystal's voice harbored a slight tinge of hostility, though she spoke as indifferently as possible, and continued to adjust coordinates as they now pressed through the planet's atmosphere, "We're clear of security feeds, I have Fox's last known signal on the map."

"I think, it would be alright if you weren't worried… you know." Falco answered, bringing up the GPS map, "It's ok not to be worried."

"I am worried."

"I don't know if you really are." Falco looked again at Krystal, and this time, her eyes caught his. But she only gave a glare, and then returned to her screens.

"Why do you do this Falco?" She said with some aggravation.

"Do what?" There was no answer, Falco placed the coordinates in the ships computer quickly – and allowed the ship to transition into auto-pilot, he now gave Krystal his full attention, "Do what?" He said again.

"You know what." Krystal's eyes remained fixed on the screens, Falco smiled.

"The ship's on auto pilot, you don't need to look at those."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't Krystal." Falco kept his gaze, "I meant what I said."

"What? That it's ok not to be worried?" Krystal finally turned to Falco, her eyes cold, defensive, "Do you have any idea what you're implying?"

"I know exactly what I'm implying. I know what kind of Reynard Fox can be. I just want to make sure there's no… guilt." Falco's words were calm throughout their conversation. He always kept about him the staunch air of skepticism and indifference. Though now, in the midst of his collected persona, there seeped a hint of compassion.

Krystal scoffed and shook her head, now looking out onto the planets ruined landscape, "I don't feel guilty. I don't feel like I owe him anything for saving me… if that's what you're getting at."

Falco laughed, "I think you do though, and I think deep down you feel guilty."

"I don't see why it matters to you." Krystal retorted, her words as much as a counter as they were a lure; for she began to feel inside her a great, uneasy sense as to what Falco's true intention was.

To her dread, Falco replied with the answer she least wanted to hear, "You know why it matters." He spoke more softly than normal now, and it was here that Krystal's heart fluttered.

"Why do you do this Falco…"

"You know this isn't something I can just turn off."

Krystal shot a glare, "I told you on Vesperia, I told you nothing could happen between us anymore."

Falco's eyes never left Krystal, "We were happy."

"We were idiots. I shouldn't have done that, you shouldn't have done that." Krystal shook her head, "Only a few minutes until our destination…"

"You can't sit there and tell me it wasn't what we both wanted." Falco now sought out Krystal's eyes so desperately that he completely neglected the controls; Krystal began to pilot the carrier as they reached their marker.

"It was a mistake Falco, let it go. I'm with Fox now, you need to let it go."

"You don't have to be with him." Falco turned to the holographic map, now looking to Fox's signal with a feeling of contempt, "If he hadn't have gone missing, you know what you had would have ended."

"I don't know that." Krystal said coldly. She tapped her controls, slowing down the carrier's flight path, eventually placing it into a hover, "Looks like this is it."

"At least tell me you felt something…"

"Drop it."

"Tell me there was something-"

"Falco!" Krystal's voice now became stern, strong. Her warrior side engaged as she now pressed Falco into a state of submission. She looked at him for a long time, and quickly Falco's attitude returned to one of indifference. He was silent, his eyes now fixated on the landscape before him. Krystal looked back to surveying the scene as well, disappointed to find no signs of habitation. All that was before her was a giant, flat cliff face, "What the hell is this?" Krystal said with a great deal of aggravation, now rechecking Fox's GPS signal. Falco stared at her for a time, but soon turned to his own keyboard and began to type slowly.

"The coordinates aren't off." He stated blandly.

"What does that mean?" Krystal asked, with the most professional tone she could muster.

Falco sighed, resting his chin upon his hand, "Well, it could mean he crashed…" He looked to Krystal to see her reaction, she only paused her typing for a moment, and so he continued "Or, it could mean we are missing something."

"Then we're missing something." Krystal said, surveying the scene once more. She inspected the ground more closely, bringing the carrier to a lower altitude in hopes of spotting some sort of hidden base.

"It might help to use those trusty psychic powers of yours…" Falco said, to which Krystal did not respond. Falco shrugged, "Well, your call. I thought you wanted to find the kit."

"I'm trying to sense him right now." Krystal shot back, "It would help if you could close your beak for a minute."

Falco laughed, "Of course your majesty." He stood up from his seat, "While you do that, I'll start suiting up, just in case something actually happens." He walked off to the rear of the ship, a large, open hall filled now with a large supply of ammunition, fuel, food, essential equipment, and weaponry. Falco passed the large amounts of crates and containers, eventually reaching a wall holding several combat suits. His rested upon the wall, it was a fashionable blue on grey, equipped with the latest technology available. Aside it rested Fox's, which Krystal insisted on bringing. It was a dark red and black, and Falco stared at it a long time, fists clenched; a great desire suddenly swelling up inside him to wear the suit, but a feeling quickly overcome. He removed his eyes from it with a sneer, and began to gear up.

As he did so, Krystal now took a meticulous survey of the scene within her mind. Scanning over every rock with her psychic hand – all the while attempting to feel something that was Fox. But then, there was a disruption, a whisper. It felt as one, but many, and it now beckoned Krystal. The voice made her spine shiver, and initially caused her to retreat from it. But then, the whisper did something to catch Krystal's interest. It said, with great subtly, a single word, "Fox." Immediately Krystal's ears shot up, she closed her eyes and traced the voices source, no matter how frightening its presence. Then, when she felt she had reached its core, her eyes opened – and she stared at the great cliff before her.

The voice continued to whisper, and Krystal stared on – now learning the secrets of the gate before her.


End file.
